


An Apple of Eden A Day

by erinmar13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/pseuds/erinmar13
Summary: We both know why you're here. You know what happens.I wanted fulfillment and found nothing, so I was duty-bound to create some.Join me in rare pair hell.





	An Apple of Eden A Day

Layla took a seat on the leather-topped exam table that had been set up in the makeshift doctor’s office they had thrown together. Doctor exams always drove her nuts—they were so tedious and unnecessary. Layla knew she was fit and plenty healthy for any expeditions she might have to go on, but especially for extended runs in the animus. An exam would be a waste of time, and that was something they didn’t have much of. She scanned the spartan room while she waited impatiently for Victoria, trying to find something to focus on. At least her current doctor was well worth the time spent.

Victoria entered the room, a stethoscope around her neck and a clipboard in hand. Layla looked her up and down; she was dressed nicer than necessary, done up in a navy skirt and a marbled grey silk blouse that reminded her of watercolors. Catching Victoria’s eye, Layla started off on her half-hearted protest. She knew it was inevitably doomed, but she kind of liked seeing Victoria fuss over her. “Vic, I’m fine.”

Victoria sighed. “I believe you, but you know I need to check you over and record your vitals. It’s just to get a baseline before you start getting into the animus again. I know you, Layla. You’re going to want to push yourself and I want to make sure your body can handle the stress.”

“Vic.” Layla flashed her disarming grin. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve been in the animus before. I’ll be fine.”

Victoria put on her best stern-but-caring doctor face. “Please, Layla. I just want to be sure you’ll be safe. Let me take just a few moments to check you out and then you can go.”

Layla smirked. “You can check me out any time you like, Doc.”

Victoria looked down at the paperwork on her clipboard, trying—but failing—to hide her blush. Layla always had that way about her: effortlessly charming. Victoria wondered if she knew how distracting that grin of hers was. Was it on purpose? Was she just that naturally charismatic? Well, if Layla was going to be so flirtatious, then Victoria would keep the pace. “Could you please unbutton your shirt a little?”

“I usually make somebody buy me dinner first, but okay.” Layla started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

“I have to listen to your heart, and it’s much easier to hear without all that fabric in the way.” Victoria’s lips curled up slightly in the corners. It was a tell; one Victoria was unaware of, but that Layla had learned.

Layla straightened her back and squared her shoulders, presenting herself as best she could. Victoria rubbed the stethoscope against her palm to warm it up a bit before putting the ends in her ears. Placing the diaphragm onto Layla’s chest, Victoria delicately traced her knuckles along the edge of her bra. Layla’s pulse pounded.

Victoria smiled wolfishly. “Your heartrate is increasing rapidly, Layla. You need to try to calm down.”

Layla eyed Victoria. “I’m sorry, I guess I just got so excited thinking about getting into…the animus and finding this artifact.”

Victoria raised an eyebrow. “I know you’re eager to get inside…the animus, but I need to get a clean base line of your heart. So please try to calm down.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Maybe if I had fewer distractions, I could calm down.” Layla replied.

“Meditation works wonders for that.” Victoria smiled innocently.

Layla closed her eyes and took a slow breath. If she didn’t look at her—and if Victoria didn’t try to distract her—maybe she could calm down. She pictured herself swimming through jewel-blue water, the waves cool against her skin and the sun warm at her back. Her body calmed, pulse slowing. She took another breath and caught Victoria’s perfume; it smelled sweet, yet earthy—like old stones covered in freshly blossomed flowers. Layla’s train of thought hopelessly derailed as she focused on the scent.

“All right, your heart sounds good. I just need to check your lungs.” Victoria leaned closer to place the stethoscope against Layla’s back. “Take a deep breath for me.”

Layla breathed in slowly. Victoria’s neck was close to her lips, wisps of her perfume filled Layla’s nose. Her breath came out shaky.

Layla’s breath tickled Victoria’s neck, sending a shiver through her shoulder and goosebumps along her arm. Victoria licked her lips, forcing herself to focus. “Take another breath.”

Layla inhaled and held the breath for a moment. She let it out slowly, shamelessly aiming her breath across Victoria’s neck.

Victoria swallowed hard. She wasn’t going to be distracted by Layla, no matter how much she wanted to be. Victoria moved the stethoscope over Layla’s back to better hear the other lung. “Take one more breath for me.”

Layla took a breath and held it. ‘Fuck it,’ she thought, before taking the plunge. She licked her lips and softly kissed Victoria’s neck just below her ear.

Victoria gasped and fell forward—Layla caught her by the hips. She collected herself and leaned back.

Layla’s eyes went wide. “I’m sorry, that was way too forward. I thought…”

“It’s okay.” Victoria realized Layla’s hands were still on her hips, suddenly hyper-aware of their bodies so close. She pulled the stethoscope out of her ears and dropped it on the table. Unwilling to stop herself she leaned in and, holding Layla’s cheeks in her hands, kissed her.

Layla wrapped her arms around the doctor, her hands running up her back. Victoria slid her hands down Layla’s neck to push the shirt off her shoulders. Fumbling with the rest of the shirt buttons, Victoria bit her lip playfully. She pulled Layla’s shirt loose and reached to undo the hooks of her bra, dropping it carelessly after removing it. Holding the back of Layla’s head, Victoria kissed her deeply as she caressed her breast, the skin warm and soft against her palm.

Layla grabbed at Victoria’s blouse, tugging it free from the waistband of her skirt. Victoria broke their kiss to pull it over her head. Layla divested Victoria of her bra and pulled her close, desperate for the feel of her body pressed against her own.

Victoria explored Layla’s neck with her mouth. Each kiss and nibble elicited heavy breaths laden with small whimpers moaned into Victoria’s ear. Victoria grabbed Layla by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the table. She ran her thumbs over Layla’s stomach. “J’ai voulu te toucher dès la première fois que je t’ai vue.” She undid the button at Layla’s waist.

Layla swallowed hard; she might not have understood the words, but the meaning was clear. “I, uh, I don’t speak French.”

Victoria smiled wickedly. Grazing her lips across Layla’s ear, she whispered softly as she slid down the zipper on her pants. “I have wanted to touch you since the first time I saw you.”

“Fuck.” Layla spread her legs wider inviting Victoria’s hand pressing against her. She leaned in, lips tickling Victoria’s ear. “Touch me, Vic.”

Victoria pressed her hips into Layla’s thighs, nudging them open, and slid her fingers inside her underwear. Layla moaned, pent up tensions finally finding a release as Victoria’s fingers found her clit. She flitted her fingers, teasing her touch lower and lower.

Layla leaned back on her arms and rocked her hips with Victoria’s touch. Victoria ran her other hand up to Layla’s breast, squeezing gently and circling the nipple with her thumb. Layla arched her back, indulging in the touch. Victoria felt her hot wetness and slid inside Layla.

“Oh fuck.” Layla bucked her hips.

Sliding her fingers in and out, Victoria squeezed Layla’s breast harder, rolling her nipple between her fingers. Layla gasped and moaned with each pinch and thrust. She grabbed Victoria’s hip, tugging her harder inside. “I want to come for you, Vic.”

Victoria’s voice dropped low, “You will.” She thrust her hips behind her hand, palm pressed against Layla’s clit as she tightened around her fingers. Releasing her breast, Victoria slid her arm around Layla’s body, pulling her forward. She wrapped her lips around Layla’s nipple, sucking and flicking her tongue around the flesh. Layla held onto Victoria, digging her nails into her back as she came.

Victoria held Layla until the spasms stopped gripping her fingers. Her breathing had slowed and heart rate calmed. Victoria kissed Layla’s stomach softly.

“Damn, Vic.” A shiver ran through Layla’s whole body as Victoria removed her fingers.

Victoria flexed, stretching her forearm and loosening her wrist. Draping her arms around Layla’s shoulders, she smiled with bright eyes. “Just so you know, it was as good as I imagined it would be.”

Layla grinned. “Oh? Thought about using a medical check up as an excuse to fuck me on the exam table a lot?”

Victoria flushed. “It was not an excuse. I needed to check you over. I might have been…a little forward, but you started it.”

Layla laughed. “That’s your defense, Doc? I started it?”

“Well, you did.” Victoria huffed.

Layla chuckled and reached a hand up to her cheek. “To be fair, I did.” She kissed Victoria softly, pressing her lips gently against hers. Victoria teased her tongue. Layla welcomed it and they kissed deeper, giving over to the feeling of each other.

Suddenly, Layla pushed Victoria back and slid off the edge of the table. She grabbed Victoria by the hips and turned her until her back was against the table. “You’re gonna need some support for this.”

Victoria gave her an odd look. Layla’s only answer was to grab her hips and grind into her, pinning Victoria against the steel table. Her dark eyes smoldered, lips curled into a devilish grin as she watched Victoria’s pupils dilate. Layla kissed her gently. Victoria cupped Layla’s face as they kissed, soaking in the feeling of this fresh intimacy. Her entire body hummed, thrilled by Layla’s touch.

Layla traced Victoria’s lips with her tongue. Moving down her throat, nibbling at the soft, vulnerable skin, Layla passed her lips along her collarbone. Finally, down between her breasts. She drew slow, gentle circles around Victoria’s nipple. Victoria moaned, arching into the touch. Layla fluttered kisses against the flesh before slowly enveloping her nipple, sucking gently and running her tongue around.

Victoria squirmed, breathing heavily. “That feels so good.”

Layla pulled back, tugging the nipple between her teeth; Victoria gasped. Layla laughed in her throat as she worked her way down Victoria’s stomach, placing kisses against the muscles. Layla dropped to her knees. Tantalizing, she slid her fingers up Victoria’s thighs and under the edge of her underwear, tracing her thumbs against the fabric.

Victoria shuddered, in desperate need for Layla’s touch. “Please.”

Layla smiled broad and pulled her underwear around her ankles. Victoria stepped out of them, kicking them away. She widened her hips, rolling her pelvis forward. “I need you, Layla.”

Layla kissed Victoria’s inner thigh. “I’ve never been one to leave a girl wanting.” Layla disappeared beneath Victoria’s skirt. Her mouth pressed into Victoria, her warm tongue flitting at her clit.

“OH.” Victoria moaned deep. Her knees buckled and she reached out, bracing herself against the table.

Layla ran her nails up the back of Victoria’s thighs. Cupping her ass, Layla pulled her closer. She worked her tongue in circles, sucking delicately. Drawing figure eights, she rocked Victoria’s hips back and forth.

Victoria gripped at the table. “Yes.”

Encouraged, Layla flicked harder strokes across her clit. Victoria pushed into her, begging for more. Pressing the flat of her tongue against her, Layla brushed long strokes against the sensitive flesh. Layla explored her; trying fast strokes, slow, long, quick flicks with the tip of her tongue. Victoria lost herself in the wet warmth of Layla’s mouth. All that existed was Layla. The heat of Layla’s breath against her skin, her cheek rubbing against her inner thigh, her strong hands squeezing her ass, and that tongue. God, that tongue. It rolled over her clit and all she wanted was to grind into Layla’s mouth until she came again and again.

Layla felt the wire-tautness in Victoria’s body and slowed her tongue. Returning to the figure eights Victoria seemed to like best, she stroked harder with each pass. Her pace slowly building as Victoria came closer.

“Oh, god.” Victoria choked on the words, her breath shallow. “Please. Layla. I want to come for you.”

Victoria’s hips stilled, her whole body drawn like a bowstring—the calm just before the crash. Layla dug her nails into Victoria’s ass, her tongue steadily darting back and forth over Victoria’s clit.

“Oh…” Victoria dropped onto her elbows on the table, legs all but giving out beneath her. “Oh…” She took a desperate swallow. “Layla!” Ecstasy crashed over her.

Layla froze, her tongue held against Victoria’s clit. She indulged in the pulsing jerks of Victoria’s orgasm washing through her body. When it finished, Layla surfaced from Victoria’s skirt, standing slowly. She grinned, wiping her face and licking her lips. “That was—for the record—better than I ever fantasized it would be.”

Victoria smiled weakly, catching her breath. “Yeah,” was all she could muster.

Layla slid her arms beneath Victoria’s back and lifted her up. She held her close and kissed her slow and deep. Leaning her forehead against Victoria’s, Layla spoke softly with a bright warmth in her voice. “I would very much like to do this again.”

Victoria smirked. “Whatever you say, boss.”


End file.
